The Inevitable, is Just That
by Pink Pagoda
Summary: Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric has been oblivious their whole lives, to something that has been right in front of them the whole time. But is that something about to be jeopardized?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:I do not under any circumstance own fullmetal alchemist!_

_Author note: I hope you enjoy the story, I may or may not continue it, it depends. Enjoy!_

Late at night in Resembool…

What was she waiting for? A sign? An end all answer that would tell her the future? How to run her life? Sorry, but life doesn't work that way. Sometimes people learn that the hard way…

Winry Rockbell couldn't sleep that night. The cause of her code red case of insomnia was a certain red clad alchemist. No matter how hard she tried thoughts of the blond haired idiot kept popping in her head. She tried shifting positions, she tried fluffing her pillows, heck, she even tried warm milk (this only made her think of Ed's distaste for the stuff).

No matter what she tried, the young state alchemist would stay in her thoughts that night. It was as if she liked the guy. That just wasn't true, she professed to the watchful gaze of her grandmother as she was told to pay attention to her work. Like the last time Ed had come in to get his automail arm fixed and she had ended up forgetting an important part.

It surely seemed hopeless. Winry finally succumbed to the inevitable and admitted to herself, she loved the short alchemy freak. But it wasn't as if she needed to get up right then and profess her undying devotions over the phone at three A.M. Oh no, she decided to do it next time she saw him. Maybe she wouldn't…maybe she couldn't muster the courage, but she would try. It wasn't as if girls were fighting over him. She had all the time in the world. As far as she was concerned, she was probably the only girl on the face of the planet (…or any other planet) to ever be able to stand the guy. Boy was she wrong…

Central-next morning

Why was his head pounding? He didn't know…oh wait. Maybe it was because he couldn't sleep the previous night. Perhaps it was because it had a scientific theorem in his head. Or maybe he was giddy because he had a solid lead on the philosophers' stone. Nope, neither seemed plausible on the grounds that:

A) No scientific theorem could keep him from sleep

B) Edward Elric didn't do 'giddy'

Whatever it was, it wasn't helping that he had a debriefing in ten minutes and had ferociously overslept.

_To be possibly continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

"So to put it simply fullmetal, you slept in?" mustang was rather peeved that there meeting was prolonged due to his subordinates lateness.

"yeah I slept in, so what? it's not like you have anything to do today other than shirk your paperwork, and avoid a rampaging lieutenant." Ed had in fact slept in, but not because he had went to bed late the previous night. In fact, he should've been well rested seeing as how he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in ages.

"That still doesn't tell to me how you have a headache." the superior stated simply.

"Who are you to say I have a headache." Ed was slightly irked that the colonel was somehow always right.

"You've been massaging your left temple since the minute you got here, explain fullmetal." In that strong interrogating voice there was a hint of concern that hadn't been there a minute ago.

"It must be the low pressure in the city right now, nothing big." He pretended as if it was nothing, but in reality he felt as if someone was trying to pry his head apart with a cleaver.

"May I suggest going back to the dorms and sleeping a tad more."

"But what about that 'important mission' that you wanted me to go on so badly?" Ed may have

been a little dazed from the pounding ache in his head, but didn't take away his ability to mock the colonel by way of air quotes.

"it's not entirely necessary for you to make yourself ill over a whim of the military. Now I repeat,

go to you room, and get some sleep, THAT'S AN ORDER!" ignoring the commanding tone in the colonel's voice Ed got up and walked away. presumably to his room.

His headache was getting worse by the second, and by the time he got back to his room, he could hardly bear it. he jerked open the door, staggered over to his bed, and fell gracelessly onto it facefirst. quite a bit dismayed at the sudden unnerving entrance of his brother, alphonse made to go help him but stopped when his brother wimpered.

"could yah not walk so loud, please, your sorta makin' my headache worse." ignoring the slurs and pathetic please of his older brother, he moved to the side of the bed flipped Ed over. Ed's face was scrunched up in pain and was slightly flushed in the cheeks. With glazed eyes he looked up and was about to say something when the phone on the wall decided to interrupt the tense moment.

stepping lightly Al made his way over to the phone. He answered with a quiet "hello?" and glanced over at his pained brother. his eyes were closed and he musta been asleep

"Hey Al, is that you?" surprised at the voice he heard on the other end of the phone he quickly returned the question with a similar statement of disbelief. "Winry?"

disclaimer, I don't own fullmetal alchemist, but am extremely addicted to it.

so I decided to continue, but the same goes as for the last chapter. I'll only continue if you the reviewers want me to. bye for now

-Pink Pagoda


End file.
